


Initiation

by FumiKanno



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Blackmail, Deepthroating, F/F, Face-Fucking, Futanari, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FumiKanno/pseuds/FumiKanno
Summary: When trainer May (or rather Sapphire in the games) challenges one of the administrators of Team Aqua to a battle in hopes of putting a stop to their nefarious plans, she finds herself kidnapped and kept as a brand new initiate for Team Aqua! Though reluctant, she has no choice if she hopes to see her beloved companions ever again.





	Initiation

"Hahn? What's this? Who is this spoiled brat?" Team Aqua admin Shelly stood with with her face twisted into a puzzled expression, watching intently as a younger girl in red approached her with the purpose of challenging her to a battle. She had introduced herself as a trainer named May taking the gym leader challenge, and had come to put a stop to team Aqua’s plans. It made Shelly’s blood boil to think that some misfit who didn’t understand their ambitions was slandering the good name of team Aqua, especially with how arrogant the girl looked. The confident posture she held herself with and the firm grip on her Poké Ball made it clear that she had the drive to become one of the greats. It irritated Shelly to no end to be challenged by someone so unnecessarily prideful - but it also excited her in some ways. She couldn’t help but be drawn to that aura, wanting nothing more than to break it down and show the girl the err of her ways. Her eyes were immediately drawn to May’s voluptuous figure, especially her large bust restrained by her red and black tank top with such a low cut neck. She took a moment to relish in the sight, her leer slowly trailing down to the provocatively short shorts she wore, a pair of spandex biker shorts beneath clinging to the girl’s thick thighs in a way that made Shelly absolutely ravenous. Putting this dumb bitch in her place became Shelly’s top priority now, even higher than making sure that this mission would be a success.

"Ah! So even I, Team Aqua Admin Shelly, have been made a fool. …Fine! Brats who don't know how to watch their mouths must be punished! I won't forgive you if you cower in fear either! Wahahaha!" She tilted her head back and assumed a battle stance, though this was mostly just for show. A grandeur gesture to distract her opposition from the fact that her Sharpedo wasn’t even in its Poké Ball, holding the empty casing aloft in an attempt to feign the idea that she wanted to have a fair and honorable battle. Fat chance, she wouldn’t risk team Aqua’s chances at success over something so petty - nor would she permit herself the potential to miss out on claiming some prime real estate if her gambit paid off. “…Attack now, Sharpedo!” Her words were sudden and decisive, the water from behind her challenger starting to bubble and ripple as a shadow rapidly rose to the surface. Something incredibly swift leapt from the violently thrashing waves and lunged straight for the girl in the red bandanna. There no contest, it could have hardly been called a battle, more aptly described as a slaughter. May staggered to her knees, collapsing onto the pavement beneath and blacking out. Shelly cackled at the sight, pleased to see that her underhanded tactic had succeeded handily.

Typically May would have expected to wake up in the Pokémon Center, or wherever the closest local safe shelter would have been, her wallet a little light on cash and her Pokémon back to full health. This wasn’t the case this time around. She was on a bed in a room that looked to have walls made of some sort of metal, the lack of windows making it difficult to pinpoint the time of day. It looked like something straight out of a super villain’s fortress. She wasn’t tied down or restrained in any way, as she may have expected under the assumption that she had been kidnapped, giving her the freedom to swing her legs off of the large mattress and sit upright, able to start examining her surroundings with a pace that could be described as anything as urgent. She was unusually calm and withheld despite being very obviously taken against her will, especially considering that her bag and Pokémon were missing from her person. It was just her and the clothes on her back, her light brown hair a little ragged and her back aching after being slammed into so abruptly.

The room she was in looked to be some sort of bedroom, almost military reminiscent in how minimal its furnishings were, nothing but a bed, a trunk, and a desk with a vanity mirror with makeup scattered across its surface. This was clearly the room of a female, though she found herself second-guessing when she saw that the walls were plastered from head to toe in pin ups of half naked women. Swimsuits and other provocative outfits everywhere the eye looked, as well as some images that were much more risque, all of the women depicted curvaceous, fit, and altogether pleasing to look at even if she wasn’t particularly attracted to the fairer sex. It made her a little bit self conscious, her thoughts filled with concerns over basically everything but the fact that she had been brought to and imprisoned in some foreign location. It almost distracted her from the fact that her bag had been confiscated, a viable fear when considering that such a loss entailed the disappearance of her beloved Pokémon as well.

With a cause finally in mind to frantically search for an escape, she finally jumped to her feet and bounded towards the exit. Losing her Pokémon was out of the question - they were her closest friends and companions! She slammed into the door, her body pressed against the metal barrier and her hands sliding all over the smooth surface in search of a doorknob of some sort. There was no handle, no anything, only a dimly lit LCD touchscreen off to the side with a bunch of input commands that she couldn’t make any sense of. It looked as if it served as the means of opening and shutting the sliding door, but it did her little good if she couldn’t understand what was on the screen before her. She began to randomly push whatever the text prompted her to select, hoping to open the door by chance as a last ditch effort of escaping.

Yet when the door finally did slide open it was by no success of her own. Shelly stood in the doorway, her broad hips swinging in a wide, sexy gait as she sauntered into the room, the door shutting abruptly behind her. May’s heart sunk, realizing that she was out of time and out of chances to escape whatever this vicious woman had planned for her now. She was at the mercy of the team Aqua admin, trapped in her domain like a fly caught in a spider’s web. Dread sank in, though Shelly had a daunting grin across her dark, lush lips.

“It seems you’re finally awake, hm?” she chuckled lightly, placing one hand on May’s shoulders and starting to guide the girl back towards the opposite side of the room. “You probably have a lot of questions for me. Like, ‘where am I?’, or, ‘where are my Pokémon?!’. At least, you look like the type to ask a bunch of dumb stuff like that instead of worrying about more immediate problems.” The mocking tone behind her taunting made the trainer shrink back, her face twisted into a scowl at the blatant insult. “I’ll spare you the monologue - you’re in team Aqua’s headquarters. Your Pokémon are safe, but they aren’t yours anymore. We’ll take good care of them, though!” She let out a boisterous laugh and tightened up her grip on the girl’s shoulder, giving her a playful squeeze. “Of course, I would be more worried about myself if I were you. After all, I’ve decided to take it personally upon myself to train you as a brand new member of team Aqua! You should feel honored, I see a lot of potential in you! In fact if you do a good enough of a job I may even see to it that you get your Pokémon returned to you, provided you remain obedient and quiet throughout your training.| Though I should warn you, I’m very vigorous with my training.” She licked her lips as she spoke, wetting the plush, glossy tiers with a wolfish gaze. The unwilling initiate went to speak out against this, but stopped herself. There was no way she’d manage to escape without the protection of her Pokémon - especially knowing that this was team Aqua’s main base.

“Eh? Do you have something to say?” Shelly asked, making a show of cupping her hand around her ear in hopes of provoking her subordinate. The silence she was met with was golden. “Excellent! You learn fast! There are much better uses for your mouth anyways… In fact… I think you may already be ready for your first job as underling. On your knees.” May quirked a brow at the decisive order that Shelly had issued to her, but nevertheless obeyed after a moment’s hesitation and began to sink down into a kneeling position. She came to sit on her knees, resting against the uncomfortably solid ground at the team Aqua administrator’s feet, looking up and awaiting further command. She was totally clueless until she noticed the bulge that had formed at the front of Shelly’s trousers, watching it grow and throb until it strained against the fabric. Shelly reached down and seized one of May’s wrists, forcefully placing it against the swelling tent.

“Feel that?” She cooed softly, releasing her hold on May’s hand and letting her feel it for herself. “This is what you did to me, flaunting your slutty body around in that tight little number you’re wearing. Feel how hard and big it is because of you? I hope you don’t expect me to take care of this on my own.” Though her words were aggressive, faulting May for something out of her own control, her smile was mischievous and almost sarcastic in nature. May stared back at her with an utterly confused stare, still holding onto the lump in Shelly’s pants in fear that moving her hand would entail a scolding from her superior. It was hard to say what had caught her off guard more; the fact that the woman had a dick, or the fact that she had apparently been brought aboard as the woman’s personal cock servant. She swallowed hard, starting to rub along the length of the bulge with a gentle grip through the fabric of the woman’s pants.

“Good girl! Take some responsibility for your mistakes!” Shelly chuckled, letting loose a soft moan as her length was lightly stimulated. The cloth of her trousers was thin enough that she could nearly feel the touch, a dark stain starting to form where pre-cum began to leak from the engorged head. “Of course, I’m not going to be satisfied with just a bit of rubbing y’know. Why don’t you get a little more up close and personal? The sooner you and I get acquainted with one another, the easier your job will become.” May took the hint and averted her gaze, reaching for the hem of Shelly’s pants and hooking her fingers into the waistband. She yanked down, trying to make things as quick as she could, letting what was easily ten inches of stiff girl-dick flop rudely out. The slab of fuck-meat slapped the light-haired brunette across the face with a gentle ‘thwap’, causing her to flinch back. She couldn’t believe it, faced with something so impossibly vulgar that she found herself not knowing exactly how she was supposed to react. The log of she-cock grinding against her worried visage was so impossibly big, droplets of spunk oozing from its eager tip and smearing across her forehead. She was supposed to suck on this monstrosity? It was way too big for her to do something like that, and it was growing even bigger yet as it surged for full-mast against the comfortably warm air of the room from the light nuzzling of her face against the underside of the pulsating, vascular beast. It was so dense and warm, she could feel Shelly’s heartbeat as the pillar throbbed excitedly against her cheek.

“How about you open nice and wide for me now, huh?” The admin purred, humping her pelvis forward in slight strokes to stave off her growing desire to be pleasured by the busty girl beneath her prick. “…Or maybe I’ll have to punish you, should you refuse. It would be a shame if something accidentally happened to your precious Pokémon, wouldn’t it? They’re safe for now, but there’s no telling what could happen. Things get lost in the ocean all the time around here, you know… Maybe if I was in an agreeable mood I would be more motivated to keep a closer eye on them, y’know? I mean, how could anyone be in a good mood with this massive thing erect between their legs? All I can think about is how desperately I want to get off using some slut’s mouth, how badly I want to bury my dick in the warm embrace of a tight throat. How could I possibly focus on anything else? It’s frustrating to be pent up like this, wouldn’t you think?”

May got the hint, but Shelly had begun to drone on and on. If anything the trainer was more thane ager to dive into sucking Shelly off if it meant that she would cease her idle prattle. The girl in red sat back and opened her mouth as wide as she could, her tongue slightly pushed past her lower tongue like a woman at the doctor for an oral examination. This was almost the same thing, though maybe not an examination in the tradition sense of the word. Shelly wasted no time in adjusting herself so that the bulbous head of her she-meat rested between the cock-suckers of her newest plaything, the underside of the glans resting against the outstretched tongue. May could taste the pre-cum drooling onto her taste buds and forcing her to get a taste of the thick seed, the salty flavor coating the surface of her flattened tongue. It wasn’t altogether displeasing, though it certainly wasn’t something she would volunteer to drink down under normal circumstances. Her tongue squirmed at the flavor, unintentionally teasing the glans of the meaty rod. Shelly shuddered at the stimulation, relishing in the comfortable wetness of the oral cavity and the sensation of the girl’s tongue against the underbelly of her colossal phallus. The two women then held the position for a moment, both expectant of something more to happen, before Shelly cracked an amused smile.

“You didn’t think I was going to do all the work, did you?” she asked in a somewhat condescending and clearly frustrated manner, her brow arched in a puzzled stare. “You dumb bitch, get to work! You don’t expect me to just let you slack off while on duty, do you? Use that tongue of yours! This isn’t some random blowjob you’re giving, this is part of your training as a newly inducted member of team Aqua! This is your role on the team as my assistant!” She paused, taking a second to collect herself. “…At least, that’s what I’ll permit you to call yourself if it makes you feel better about your new life as my personal cocksucker. Don’t feel too bad, it comes with the prestige of being able to drink my cum straight from the tap whenever you crave it.” As she spoke so earnestly about the job that May had been tasked with, the girl beneath had wrapped her lips firmly around the girth of the fat fuck-stick and had begun to lightly roll her tongue around the crown with a clear lack of confidence in what she was doing. It made her anxious to think about living an entire life dedicated to servicing Shelly’s cock like some sort of mindless cum-dumpster, though disobeying would bring a much less favorable alternative of captivity without a chance of freedom. There was really no winning from where she knelt, leading her to opt for the choice that seemed to be the least hassle for the time being.

With Shelly’s mouth shut at last, the room was instead filled with the sound of May’s perverse slurping as she bobbed her head along the thick shaft she had been ordered to pleasure. One of her hands had unsteadily came to grip the hilt of the length, holding it in place as she worked at a moderately clumsy skill level to service her self-proclaimed mistress. Her lips bumped along the length at a slow tempo, managing to take a little bit more past her soft, glossy dick-pillows each time she came forward, her tongue working the underside of the distance of the shaft as she worked with diligent focus. Her jaw was forced open to an uncomfortable extent with the sheer size of the circumference the deeper she went, but she knew that hindering herself would only displease her supervisor and potentially bring about an unfortunate outcome. Instead she redoubled her resolve and closed her eyes tight, unable to watch as she repeatedly came close to the base with more speed and force than before. The sloppy, wet sounds of her slobbering all over the woman’s knob began to grow in intensity, accompanied by Shelly’s satisfied groans and incoherent mumbling about May being a good little whore.

Somehow the young trainer found herself motivated by these crude moans of bliss, though still disgusted by the whole idea of being degraded with such a task. Normally she would have thought that she would’ve been offended by such a thing, but even such lewd praise was still praise nonetheless. She was encouraged to try a little harder, bringing her free hand up to the swollen sack that sat at the base of Shelly’s massive jaw-breaker and starting to caress the coin-purse with a gentle cradle of her palm. She toyed and fondled the large orbs as she polished the cock that it accompanied, her head moving at an almost ravenous pace now that her determination to get Shelly to cum had been solidified. The change in technique was more than enough to bring Shelly to the brink of her orgasm, not expecting the sudden shift in skill.

“Oh, f-fuck!” She gasped, arching the small of her back and shoving her hips forward. May gagged as the thrust forward filled her windpipe with dick, made to deepthroat the thick bitch-breaker without prior experience doing such a thing. It was hard to remain composed, especially as the girl-meat began to swell and twitch. Spunk began to burst from the head, splashing against the lining of May’s throat and filling her airway with molten jizz in place of oxygen. She struggled to drink it all down, given no alternative with how deeply rooted the ten inches were buried between her wet lips. Shelly lunged forward and seized May’s silken locks, finding quick purchase to hold her head steady as her orgasm continued to burst forth from her cock.

This lasted for a few long moments, May losing count after realizing that counting was only making it harder to keep holding her breath. It failed to matter just how long Shelly had remained sheathed down her face-hole anyways, the team Aqua administrator starting to rock her hips back and forth even after the very last drop had been milked from her shaft. She wanted more, not yet satisfied with her usage of the girl’s throat, using the hold she kept on May’s hair as reins to cram her dick as deep as she could possibly manage when met with the resistance of her unwilling dick-holster. The trainer had begun to thrash about, struggling to breathe as her eyes began to well with her tears and her face had begun to turn blue, but Shelly showed no remorse as she moved her hips back and forth, repeatedly slamming herself forward until May’s nose was mashed against her trimmed pubic hair and the girl’s chin was nestled against her grapefruit-sized nuts.

“Glllrk, gllg, mmnng!” The sounds of May gagging violently on the cock-meat down her wind-tunnel replaced what was once the somewhat enthusiastic sucking that had filled the room prior, harmonizing with the sounds of Shelly’s husky grunts of effort and her nuts clapping off of the girl’s chin each time she came forward. May’s rolled back eyes had begun to water, tears leaking down her cheeks and mixing with the glistening slobber that had dribbled from the saliva bubbling around her lips. There wasn’t a better view in the world, in Shelly’s opinion, than to see a once overly confident bimbo being reduced to a battered mess after coming face to face with her slut-masher. It made her heart flutter knowing that she had bested yet another dumb bitch in battle, entirely sure that May was more than likely internally praying for a chance at an ever fleeting breath of fresh air. Being the merciful woman that she was, Shelly would surely oblige. At least, as soon as she was done having her fun anyways.

She came to stuff herself to the very base of her dick, holding herself in place down May’s throat. Whether minutes or hours had passed since the girl’s last breath was something that she no longer had any idea of, left only able to focus on not blacking out entirely. Surely her fate would be much worse if she were to go unconscious again, especially with how riled up her assaulter was. She would have to endure this somehow, taking the initiative to apply suction to the she-meat in her maw in hopes of getting Shelly off sooner. Her cheeks went concave, evidence of her vacuum-like suction of the titanic meat-staff. Her tongue starting to wriggle against the bottom of the shaft with the remaining strength she had. It proved to be enough, Shelly starting to loosen her grip enough that May could yank her head away with a loud ‘pop’. Several strands of drool connected her gaping maw to the head of the fuck-stick, the cusp erupting with the first rope of the many gooey streaks of off-white gunk to land across May’s messy face. The length spasmed without anything to hold it steady, its discharges without aim as they coated the girl’s slack-jawed expression and strung themselves through her hair. A mixture of baby-batter, spit, and tears were dried across her face now, a very messy sight that Shelly found more attractive than any other.

“Oh shit - nnng~ - that was amazing! You did a lot better than most of those self-proclaimed sluts that I pick up…” Shelly breathed, her chest heaving and her face beading with sweat. “You show a lot of promise for someone without proper training or experience… I’m sure we can fix that, though.” A sly grin spread across her face as she spoke, enthusiastic at the idea of the long, difficult training sessions between the two of them to come. “That isn’t to say I won’t be training you in other areas as well. A good cock servant is versed in many ways to please their mistress. Fellatio is just one of many, many ways that I expect you to please me. Though I guess I’ll need to teach you some actual skills as well… There’s more to team Aqua than just debauchery and intense lovemaking. Then there’s also… Hm?” She stopped, realizing that her words were going in one of May’s ears and out the other. She sat slumped over with her eyes crossed and her tongue hanging from her wide open mouth, panting heavily intermittent with her heaving coughs.

“…Forget it. Maybe I’ll just make you into one of those mindless fuck-toys I’ve been wanting instead. You seem much more suited for taking a dick than you do for running errands.”


End file.
